


Flip the Script

by violentwhistles



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Eggsy Unwin, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentwhistles/pseuds/violentwhistles
Summary: Bodyswap in which Eggsy is very mindful about Harry's privacy, and Harry... tries.





	Flip the Script

**Author's Note:**

> [elletromil](http://elletromil.tumblr.com/) made a post about how this fandom doesn't have enough bodyswap and I said YEAH HEY WTF

It starts off like any other mission. Which is to say, They’ve done enough missions together now that there’s almost a sort of order to these things. They locate and infiltrate the base, take out a significant number of hired thugs, Eggsy tries not to get distracted by Harry’s arse and how horribly attracted to him he is when he’s smashing in someone’s skull, they find their target right as he’s about to escape, and the target makes a grand farewell speech.

So that’s the bit they’re on now. They’re standing on the roof of the building with the villain doing his typical villain rant thing, dangling from a helicopter of all things, yelling about how the world would be a better place if everyone would walk in each other’s shoes or something. It’s absolute shite, considering the man’s murdered twelve people yesterday and just sent almost twice as many henchman to be mowed down by Harry and Eggsy moments ago.

“And for you two- a parting gift,” he yells, apparently finally done, and tosses something in their direction.

Eggsy doesn’t even have time to think about what it could even be. He’s leaping out towards Harry, acting entirely on instinct, covering his body with his own, pushing him down and-

And then he’s landing heavily on the concrete, wind knocked out of him and staring up at the sky. Like he’s been hit by a bus. But he knows Harry wasn’t moving, and he knows they were falling to the left, and he knows before he even opens his mouth and says, “Fuck me.”

Except it’s Harry’s voice that says it.

“Are you gents alright?” Merlin says into their earpieces. It’s fine, except it’s the wrong ear. Eggsy wears his earpiece on the left and Harry wears his on the right. He looks down now and he’s staring at his own face, still being crushed by the weight of his own body laying sort of half on top of him.

“Merlin, I’m looking at my own bloody face,” Harry says, like he’s somehow stealing Eggy’s thoughts the way he’s apparently stolen his body. Eggsy can’t look away from his own mouth, watching his lips form the words without him. It’s really fucking weird.

“We’ve done some sort of weird- body swap? Mind swap? Soul swap? I don’t fucking know. I’m somehow literally inside of Arthur’s body,” Eggsy tells him.

Harry slowly stands up, helps Eggsy to his feet, and it’s even weirder like this. Eggy’s taller than he’s used to, slimmer but he can still feel the strength in his muscles. He feels like a mad made of noodles. He’s a little bit sorer overall. He looks over at Harry and he looks so _short_. He can see the top of his own head.

“We’ll have to run some tests,” Merlin says.

Then Harry surprises all of them by opening Eggsy’s mouth and saying, “No shit.”

* * *

 “Well the good news is that it doesn’t appear to be dangerous,” Merlin says later. They’re sitting in the lab as Merlin pores over his clipboard of diagnostic results.

“How do we fix it?” Eggsy asks. He crosses his legs, because Harry has so much fucking _leg_ he doesn’t even know how to sit anymore. Except this isn’t comfortable either, so he uncrosses them again.

“More importantly,” Harry speaks, and he’s glaring at Eggsy now, eyes narrowed, no doubt about the fidgeting, but it’s strange seeing Harry’s _stop it_ look on his own face. It’s not quite as effective. Harry looks back to Merlin, “How long until we can fix it?”

“I’m not sure. We’ll have to track down whatshisface again, see if there’s an antidote or if it will just wear off on its own,” Merlin tells them, “In the meantime, I’ll debrief the other agents. I recommend keeping a low profile.”

“A low profile?” Eggsy repeats.

“As in keep this on a need-to-know basis,” Merlin says, “And by that I mean no one outside of the building. I’m not sending either of you on any more missions until we’ve gotten this sorted.”

* * *

Eggsy goes back to Harry’s house. He feels incredibly weird about it, about being in Harry’s house without him, but it makes the most sense. It’s where Harry’s clothes and food and toiletries are, all the things that fit this body and the only place where he’ll currently pass any sort of biometric security scanner to access Kingsman files.

So he goes home to Harry’s house, texts Harry about how much he’s supposed to feed Hamish, and stares at himself in the mirror.

He can’t get over how strange the whole experience is. He takes off Harry’s glasses first, looks at the scar tissue where his eye used to be. He pokes at his face a bit because how can he _not_ and makes different faces just to watch them stretch over Harry’s features. He tries out a look- one that he knows works on his face, a look that makes girls weak in the knees- and it looks different on Harry, but it still looks like absolute sex.

Eggsy feels lightheaded suddenly, because it’s Harry’s face but Eggsy is still attracted to it and he’s turning himself on, can feel his cock stirring with interest, except its _Harry’s cock_ and it feels like- Well, an awful lot like an invasion of privacy to be honest.

“This is fucked up,” He says to the dog.

Hamish yips back at him.

* * *

 So after the whole mirror sexy faces incident, Eggsy decides firmly that he’s going to be as respectful as he possibly can about this. He’s obviously going to have to interact with Harry’s body, because he’s going to have to piss and shower and change clothes and all of that, but he doesn’t want to take advantage. Because that’s a bit what it feels like, just inherently. He’s got unlimited access to the thing he wants most, and he could do whatever he wanted and Harry wouldn’t know. The idea of it feels a bit slimy though, and he’s fairly certain it’s not the gentlemanly thing to do. He’s not sure if there’s a precedent for this sort of thing. So Harry might never know, but the problem is that Eggsy would know, and it would make things incredibly harder to have that knowledge and not be able to do anything with it when he gets back to his own body. Harry is probably treating his body with the upmost respect, like showering with his eyes closed and shit, and Eggsy doesn’t want to disappoint him. So Eggsy decides he’s going to interact with Harry’s body in the most clinically detached way he can, and that’s that.

It’s actually far easier than he expects.

* * *

They spend a lot of time training, because they have no idea how long they’re going to be stuck like this. It’s as important that they keep each other in shape as it about the importance of learning to use their new form. They go running together in the mornings and spend a lot of time sparring and at the shooting range in the afternoons.

It takes a few days, but Eggsy learns. Harry’s got a bad knee, but his hands are steadier on a gun. He has to adjust his aim a bit for the new height, but he manages.  The one-eye-thing fucks with him when they spar. He can’t really tell how far away Harry’s fists are, and he gets sucker punched from the left _a lot_.

But Eggsy doesn’t just learn, he learns fast. He learns that when they spar Harry is relying on his superior height and weight that he doesn’t have anymore. So even though Eggsy takes a few punches to the jaw, after a few days he’s able to pin Harry far easier than he used to.

Harry squirms under him, breathing heavy and face red, “Get off me.”

Eggsy just laughs, presses his hands into Harry’s wrists against the mat, and even though it’s still weird he’s having fun. “I’m quite comfortable here, actually.”

“You’re heavy.” Harry's got his eyes closed and when he speaks the words sound pained.

“Sorry, sorry,” Eggsy rolls off him and onto his back. He’s still lying there when Harry gets up and walks away.

* * *

 Eggsy, surprisingly, thinks he may be adjusting to this better than Harry is.

He catches Harry looking at him a lot, especially when he thinks Eggsy can’t see him.

“It’s weird, innit?” Eggsy says. He slides the ear muffs down as he reloads the pistol.

Harry removes his as well and licks his lips, blinks. “What?”

Eggsy knows he can read lips better than that, so just continues on, “It’s weird to see your own face and body doing things without you. Weirder still to be you. I bought strawberry ice cream yesterday out of habit and realized three bites in I didn’t even like it. I knew _you_ didn’t like strawberry, but I forgot that means me now.”

“I try to stay away from dairy,” Harry says instead.

“I’m allergic to peanuts,” Eggsy reminds him.

“I know.”

* * *

 It’s been almost three weeks and Eggsy can tell Harry is getting incredibly tense.

“You’ve been snippy lately,” Eggsy tells him.

They’re both in Harry’s house, Harry had come over to see the dog and maybe get dinner, but he’s currently sitting on the couch and looking incredibly strung out, “This whole thing is just… trying.”

 “Harry, we’ll be okay, yeah? We won’t be stuck like this forever. We’ll get back into our own bodies soon. Merlin said he’s close to finishing that antidote, I give it like maybe like a week tops,” Eggsy says. He tries to sound reassuring, but he is a bit worried himself.

Harry groans loudly and runs a hand over his face, “It’s not that, I just-”

It isn’t a complete thought, but Harry doesn’t look like he has the words that come after that.

“You just what?” Eggsy asks. He feels like he’s on the verge of something familiar, but it’s hard to tell what Harry’s getting at. He’s trying to decipher Harry’s facial expressions on his face, not sure if he’s supposed to be looking for his tells or Harry’s.

Harry starts again, “This whole thing is an absolute invasion of privacy, and I want you to know I’ve been doing my best to be respectful-“

“Of course-“

“-and I’m asking for permission because-”

Eggsy cuts him off, “Permission to what?”

And Harry looks up at him with the Eggsy’s puppy dog eyes, which he really shouldn’t be able to use so well and really shouldn’t affect Eggsy at all.

“Please,” Harry breathes and his tone is the definition of pleading, “I honestly don’t remember it being this bad. I can’t tell if it’s your body or if it’s just being young again but _jesus christ.”_ Harry tips his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, smooths his fists into palms and runs them down his thighs.

“You don’t-“ Eggsy begins and then suddenly everything slots into place. Now that he knows what he’s looking for, he can see it all over. The tense set of his shoulders, the way Harry won’t stop moving his leg. Thinks back to Harry’s flushed face under him on the floor of the gym and Harry licking his lips watching him reload a gun, “Harry. What exactly are you asking permission for?”

“Anything,” Harry says, his eyes are still closed.

Eggy’s talking before he’s even aware of what he’s going to say. “You can do what you need to- but I could help,” Eggsy says quietly, and Harry makes a soft keening noise in response. “Do you want to- Here? I mean, it’s your room, and I could… supervise?”

“Supervise,” Harry repeats, finally opening his eyes and looking up at Eggsy.

“I mean- It’s my body, ya know. I could give you pointers,” Eggsy offers. He waits for a moment, watches Harry watching him and thinking about it.

“Yes,” Harry says finally, and it’s a testament to how truly on edge he is that he doesn’t argue or try to act casually in the slightest.

Harry pushes up off the couch abruptly and Eggsy follows him to the bedroom. He moves with confidence, more comfortable in the room then Eggsy feels, as he positions himself against the headboard and pillows. He kicks off his sneakers before putting his legs up on the bed. Eggsy isn’t quite sure how close or far he’s supposed to be sitting, so he sits on the edge of the mattress by Harry’s feet. There’s an awkward beat where neither of them wants to make the first move.

Eggsy takes the moment to appreciate the view of his body in Harry’s bed, how he looks against Harry’s stupid white thousand thread-count sheets. Eggsy knows his own body well enough that he can see Harry’s hard under his trousers.

“Go on, then,” Eggsy tells him, and surprises himself with how deep Harry’s voice sounds, “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” 

It’s true, but for some reason he feels like he’s lying. 

Harry closes his eyes and pressing the heel of his hand against his crotch over his trousers. Harry’s breath hitches at the first touch, stays uneven as he presses and moves his hand just for the friction. After a moment he looks up at Eggsy. He still looks like he's asking for permission, so Eggsy nods and Harry moves his hand to undo his belt and open his jeans. When Harry finally slides a hand into his boxers, he closes his eyes and loosely curls his hand around his cock.

“Let me see,” Eggsy says, and it sounds far commanding than he intended. Harry obliges regardless, shoves his pants and trousers down, kicks them off and away with his socks. Harry hesitates for a moment, then pulled his shirt off as well.

Then Harry is entirely naked, on display and Eggsy’s mouth feels dry. He’s still buttoned up in his suit, cufflinks and all, in contrast. Eggy’s only watching, yet everything feels amplified because it’s his body he's looking at, his hips bucking up into his fist, and even though he’s a bit removed from the sensation he still remembers what it feels like. He knows his own body but this still feels like uncharted territory.

He closes his hand around Harry’s ankle, rubs his thumb in small circles against the skin there.

“Slower,” Eggsy tells him, “I like it slower. Take your time.”

Harry listens, drags his hand at a near glacial pace. Eggsy watches as the remains of Harry’s composure fall apart. He’s gasping now, flushed all the way down to his chest, keeps looking back and forth from Eggsy to his own hand.

“You’re doing lovely, Harry,” Eggsy says. When Harry lets out a seemingly involuntary whine, it suddenly seems ridiculous to not participate. He crawls his way up the length of Harrys body and up the bed.

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, but doesn’t stop him.

“Helping,” Eggsy replies, and bats his hand away. It’s a surreal thing and a bizarre sort of sexual feedback loop because when he reaches out and he’s looking at Harry Hart’s hand on Eggsy Unwin’s dick. He’s spent so long thinking about it his actual visualization is hard to comprehend. He feels like he’s in his body and Harry’s at the same time.

“Oh, shit,” Harry moans, as Eggsy takes over, “Eggsy, Eggsy.”

Eggsy is so distracted looking down at his hand, the only place they’re touching, it comes as a surprise when he’s got a mouth against his and he’s kissing Harry, or kissing himself, he doesn’t know, but it’s good. It’s so good he’s damned he doesn’t have the words for it.

He feels like he’s unraveling, and he knows Harry is well past that point, so he doubles his speed and twists his wrist the way he knows his body likes. The way Harry immediately digs his fingers into Eggy’s shoulders and shudders under him feels almost scripted. Harry tips his head back, mouth open on a gasp and comes all over Eggsy’s jacket. Eggsy closes his eyes, tries to work Harry through it as pushes his erection against Harry’s thigh and-

And immediately feels sated and sweaty. He opens his eyes, and finds himself on his back, looking up at Harry. Actual Harry’s face and actual Harry’s body.

“Oh my god,” Eggsy says weakly.

Harry looks as dumbfounded as Eggsy feels. He glances down between them at his jacket. “You’ve absolutely ruined this suit.”

“Technically, you’ve ruined it,” Eggsy says. He bites his lip, notices the way Harry's eyes track the movement, and continues, “But since it’s a mess anyway, you should get rid of the damn thing and fuck me proper.”

He spreads his legs as much as he can under Harry and tugs him back down by his tie.

And then Eggsy finally gets to appreciate Harry’s dick.

* * *

 When they finally show up to headquarters the next morning, a few hours later than usual, Merlin is waiting for them. “So, I think I may have found a-“

“No need, Merlin. We’re all good here,” Eggsy tells him.

Merlin looks back and forth between them, assessing, before turning to Harry, “Did-“

“Right as rain,” Harry agrees.

Merlin pauses for a minute, then clears his throat, “Right. Good to hear. Anyway, we’ve got a conference call in fifteen minutes about the situation in Nepal.”

Harry and Eggsy follow him to the debriefing room. And when Eggsy feels Harry’s hand brushing against his it still feels like Harry is under his skin, but he’s pretty sure it’s always been that way.


End file.
